carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravager Ravenger
'Ravager Ravenger '''is the fifth episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the ninetieth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with pack of zerglings, two roaches and a single ravager. The zerg swarm crawls toward the protoss base, but two sentries cast force field on the ramp, blocking a roach and two zerglings off. Both sentries cackle, but a ravager uses corrosive bile to break the blockage, allowing the zerg to enter and overrun the sentries. A mothership core appears over the pylon and four warp-ins that construct photon cannons. She casts psionic overcharge on the pylon, and the pylon arms with a rifle "like a boss." However, ravager projects another corrosive bile towards the pylon, exploding it into pieces. Without pylon, all photon cannons power down. Mothership core then retaliates using ping pong balls and racket. Ravager attacks her with the same ability, whose splash target appears under the core. She tries to drift away but she is too slow to fly away, so the corrosive bile downs her. Pack of zerglings push towards the trapped probes at the mineral field, but ravager blasts the probes off including zerglings. When the remaining roaches and ravager crawls to the higher ground for nexus, the probe barricades the entrance using pylons. Roaches, however, push the pylons through, but ravager's attack hits them unfortunately. Ravager is exhausted as he climbs up the ramp. Phoenix uses graviton beam to lift the ravager up, and three sentries use disruption beam, tickling him on the air with laughs. Graviton beam is worn off and ravager crash lands on the sentries. The phoenix pilot closes the windshield in shame. Epilogue Recovered from the impact, the ravager nibbles the nexus. Obnoxious Executor warns that the base is under attack, but ravager shoots him to the ground. New mothership core arrives, but she uses ping pong balls onto the ravager harmlessly. Furthermore, Ravager nearly consumes the whole nexus, while mothership core's attacks still doesn't affect him. Characters * Ravager * Roaches * Zerglings * Sentries * Mothership cores * Probes * Obnoxious Executor * Reaper (cameo) Trivia * This is the first appearance of ravager since "A StarCrafts Carol." ** Ravager receives a new design based on StarCrafts Mod. * This is the second time zergling licking a force field. First was back in "Onslaught." * A reaper from "Reaping Rewards" is shown floating into the space where photo cannons are warped in. * This is the second time structures are used to barricade the passage. First was in "All for One" * This is the very first time the sentries use disruption beams as a main armament. * Obnoxious Executor is shown be killed for the second time as he was in "Burning Tide Part 1." * This episode is tagged by Jonathan Burton as #RavengersAssemble. * There are WarCraft 3 ''sound effects used in this episode, such as mothership core's surprise, and phoenix pilot's seat. * Pylon receives a new, stylish attack formation since "Reaping Rewards." * According to Jonathan Burton, this episode was supposed to be released on July 2, 2016. But, due to episode mistakes, he tweaked and corrected the episode's parts and rescheduled its airdate to July 9, 2016. In-game References * Mothership cores using ping pong balls for repulsion cannons are a reference to their weak ranged weapon. * Ravager does friendly-fire with corrosive bile onto zerglings and roaches. ** Also, his nibble on a nexus is akin to ravagers' weak attack against structures * Ravager feeling tired after the attacks refers to his cooldown. Cultural references * Pylon's sunglasses and a rifle after mothership core casts a photon overcharge is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger's iconic role in ''Terminator series. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes